Johnson/Guide
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} Recommendation Set Sustained Damage: * Dominance Ice * Warrior Boots * Brute Force Breastplate * Oracle * Blade Armor * Blood Wings Durable: * Warrior Boots * Cursed Helmet * Blade Armor * Immortality * Athena's Shield * Heart of Steel Magic Resistance: * Warrior Boots * Athena's Shield * Blade Armor * Immortality * Cursed Helmet * Heart of Steel Recommended Spells: * Aegis * Healing * Flicker * Iron Wall Recommended Emblems: * Physical * Tank Tactics using Johnson * For early game, spam Deadly Pincers as much as possible to harass enemy heroes. Assist allies in killing jungle creeps for buffs. As far as possible, walk towards enemy heroes and try to deal basic damage to them. This is more of a territorial scaring effect. Since Johnson’s passive will generate a shield, do not be afraid to go near enemy heroes. But only do so when your lane has another ally hero. Rejoice if enemy heroes in your lane are melee type. However, if the enemy heroes are range type, avoid going near them consistently. Spamming Deadly Pincers will suffice when faced with ranged enemy heroes in your lane. Once level 4, keep a lookout on the mini map and see which lane needs assistance. Then use Rapid Touchdown and drive your way to provide support! ** For mid game, move together with your allies as much as possible. Avoid soloing lanes to farm while your allies are clashing somewhere. Before entering any clashes, signal to your allies to wait for you. You are vital in any clashes so always stay close to your allies to avoid distance disadvantage. But if you are really too far from your allies and they are already engaged in team fights, quickly use Rapid Touchdown and drive your way towards the clash site! If done correctly, you will be able to stun enemy heroes and giving your allies more time to deal damage to them. * Similar to mid game, always stay close to your allies to provide the required support as a Tank. If you have an ally who is far from the clash site, give him/her a ride! During team fights, spam Missile Tackle first before Iron Sack to increase the chances of slowing and stunning enemy heroes respectively. This will greatly aid your teammates in dealing more damage to enemy heroes. * He have a row of new skills, Johnson will be more powerful than ever before. At the beginning of the game you can improve the skill 1 Deadly Pincers and skill 2 Electromag Rays. Throw Spanner and stun enemies, then approach with skill 2 while performing a basic attack. * If the ultimate skill Johnson is already open, you can have a high level of mobility while bringing a friend. Do not forget to bring a hero Marskman or Fighter who has lethal damage. * For using his Rapid Touchdown, this require to practice to drive for avoid to get hit. It acted like from other racing games that you're good from and this time would have more obstables like towers, walls and enemies. Johnson must ride someone Countering against Johnson * Johnson's Rapid Touchdown is started and if the player have high volume of his/her device should hear "Vroom, vroom..." and be ready for getting a shield. This would be recommended for headphone/earphone users. ** Some heroes have summoning skills such as Sun, Zhask and Vexana. They must use it as a shield to avoid Johnson's Rapid Touchdown to bump them. Same as Grock's Guardian's Barrier, his wall would be more effective. ** Diggie's First Skill, his Time Bomb should timing from his Rapid Touchdown to stun for starting. But after starting would immune to CC Skills. ** Jawhead's Second Skill, his Ejector can interrupt Johnson's starting skill. Same effect as Tigreal can interrupt his Implosion. ** Be dodgy of his first skill, Deadly Pincers contains stun effect to enemy. Some speed master such as Natalia, Moskov, etc. * Despite having a thick armor, Johnson does not have enough magic defense to make it weak against mages. Johnson could have purchased an item that enhances magic defense, but his physical defense potential would be very bad and no different from any other standard tank hero. Heroes can encounter Category:Johnson Category:Hero guide